


To Broadway and Beyond

by Ki_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is lowkey a jerk a little, Broadway, Everybody likes Broadway, Fluff, John is a theater nerd, Like you and I, M/M, Newsies!, Not centered around it though, Nothing but the fluff, Pride!, collegeAU, modernau, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_writes/pseuds/Ki_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to see a hit Broadway show without Alexander, who absolutely refused to partake. When John returns, Alex realizes just how much he had actually missed out on. </p><p>Short fluff to kick off my challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Broadway and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend who is about to go do this exact thing for me when she sees Newsies tonight. You da best! 
> 
> I wrote this in about thirty minutes. It's fluff. I love fluff. Especially lams fluff. And I'm excited to finally start this 10 day ship challenge! About time, me! Enjoy! 
> 
> Day 1: John/Alex

Alexander’s eyes felt dry, and he was tempted to put some eyedrops in and go to sleep. Sleep cured dried eyes, didn’t it? No, no. He couldn’t do that. The essay was due in just under two weeks and he hadn’t finished the conclusion yet, plus he still had to make revisions and edit out a bunch of facts that he no longer found relevant and- yeah, okay. He just had a lot of work to do. No time for sleep, no time for unnecessary things like three square meals a day. Not until the essay was finished. 

Which is why when John came home with tickets to go see some Broadway show Alexander immediately denied. 

“It’ll be our date night!” John had told him, practically trying to thrust the ticket into Alexander’s grasp. “Just you and I. Come on, Alex. We haven’t had a date in so long, you’re always so absorbed in classwork.” 

Alexander sighed airily, opening the document that his partial essay had been written on. “John, I have to get ahead. I don’t have time to go see any shows right now. If I fall behind it’ll be a hundred times as worse as it is right now.” 

John had tried everything at the time. Puppy dog eyes, the pouty lip, a back massage, tempting with dinner, and nothing worked. Alexander wouldn’t break the shell around himself. He typed away, adding paragraph upon paragraph, until John finally gave up. He threw his arms up in defeat and stalked off to their shared bedroom in their tiny apartment. 

“Fine, Alexander, I’ll just go with Lafayette. I know he would love to indulge me with one of my _favorite_ things--the theater--while you sit here by yourself, typing away on some stupid essay that isn’t due for another week and a half. It’s fine, though, I didn’t want to see it with you anyway. I’ve only been saving these tickets for us for a few weeks now.” 

His words grew progressively quieter and he shut their door without waiting for Alexander to respond. A few minutes later he came out, and Alex had tried to stop him and say sorry, to explain to him why it was so important that he got the essay finished ahead of time, but John would have none of it. He left without a word: only a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

Alexander felt bad. He truly did, but he _really_ needed to stay on top of himself for this essay. The words weren’t coming out like he wanted. They were getting jumbled and mixed up, his sentences were losing their power on the screen. Alexander could feel all of it slipping from his grasp, and he needed to get it back on track. With a yawn, he moved over to their coffee machine, carrying his laptop with him. He put on a new pot and continued to type. The clock read about ten thirty. John should be home soon.

He made his way back to his desk and took a seat with a fresh brew sitting on the stand next to him. His words were unaffected by the caffeine so it seemed. Though his nerves were frazzled to a new extent and his typing became more erratic. Maybe a whole new cup (making it his ninth of the day) wasn’t the best idea Alexander had ever come up with. With half of the cup gone he was in too deep, so he chugged the rest of it and went back to work.

The time ticked by with little interruption after that. Alexander finished his conclusion and set out searching for those few facts that he wanted to remove, when he found an error in his opening paragraph and decided to rewrite the entire thing. His eyes continued to burn, so he took a short break to remove his contacts and slip on his glasses instead, hoping that it would ease the pain in the slightest. It didn’t. 

When the front door creaked open, Alex paid no mind. Well, more like he didn’t notice. His eyes trailed word after word on the screen and his fingers rode across the keyboard incredibly fast. When a hand touched his shoulder, he didn’t feel it; he chalked it up to wind seeping through the window. When a freckled face appeared in his line of sight, Alexander felt his eyes go blurry as they tried to readjust. 

“Earth to Alexander!” John’s silky voice felt like music to his ears and Alex couldn’t help but smile blindly. 

“John, you look stunning, have I ever told you that?” 

John pulled away, grabbing Alex’s hand and pulling him up to his feet. Hamilton, who was not ready for the movement at all, wobbled back and forth as John danced around him, singing a song from some… place. Alex didn’t exactly know what was happening, let alone the song of choice coming out of his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Alex,” John finally breathed after belting out an obnoxiously long note. “That show was amazing, I can’t believe… The dancers were so good! And the leading man, _wow_! His voice was like… like… it made me feel like I had discovered diamonds in a field of coal!” John turned around as he spoke, looking down at his feet as though trying to think. “Oh, oh, and they did this one dance move that I thought you would really like, it went something like… this, I think…” Alexander came to his senses as he spent thirty seconds watching John try to piece together a dance move. His feel twisted in unceremonious ways, and his arms hung out in the air while he stared down at his feet uninterrupted.

Alexander couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, to which John stopped moving and blushed. 

“Okay, so we both know I’m not a dancer. I’ll find a video tomorrow and show it to you!” His eyes lit up with a sudden brightness that made Alexander think he may go blind. The man’s beauty was unmatched by anybody Alex had ever known. The way that his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, the way that his actual smile showed his shiny white teeth, the way that his eyes were the perfect shade of green mixed with a hazel, and his curls fit perfectly around his face. He was the epitome of everything perfect in the world, mashed into one body. 

“Oh Alex! I brought you something!” John ran off, grabbing his bag and searching through it madly. He pulled out a paper booklet (along with two others) and what looked to be two shirts. Alexander sat down on their couch, leaving a spot open for John to sit as well. He did, but seemed more hesitant that he had moments before. 

“I hope you don’t… think this was cheesy of me, but I really wanted you to be there and since you couldn’t go I just…” he pushed the paper into Alexander lap and looked at floor. Alex could see that blush was covering his face as he flipped over the pamphlet. On the top, with a rainbow backing was the word “PLAYBILL” written in black. Alexander recognized the colors as being pride colors and his gaze softened when he looked upon the person in the picture. He was leaping in the air, a newspaper in one of his hands and the word “Newsies” across the middle of the photo. 

“I thought you might want a shirt too.” John handed him the cotton fabric and started playing with the shirt still in his own hand. “They match.” He spoke softly. 

Alexander took a second to unravel the t-shirt and study it. It was grey, not too flashy. The title of the show was written across the chest with a newspaper theme to it. He said nothing while he began to skip through the pages of the Playbill, seeing new faces of performers who had been in the show. 

“If you don’t want them, I can… I mean, we don’t have to-” 

“John.” 

“Yes?” John looked up with shy eyes and Alexander gave him a gentle grin. 

“I love it. We ought to wear them tomorrow.” He said softly, planting a kiss on John’s cheek. “And I want to apologize for not going with you-I should have-” 

John shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t.” Alexander shook his head in return. “I’ll make it up to you, okay? We’re gonna do something really nice that you’re going to love, and I’m going to make it the most special night you could possibly hope for.” John said nothing in return, instead leaned in to press a light kiss against Hamilton’s lips this time. When they seperated, John and Alex mirrored two goofy smiles. Alexander cleared his throat and leaned back against the couch. 

“Now, why don’t you show me more of that step you thought I would like?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes. Broadway fanatics unite, and let's pull in John Laurens while we are at it. The next one comes out tomorrow with a new ship! Thank you to Hammynasai for creating the challenge!


End file.
